1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable and structure for a pull cable and particularly to such cable end structure for a rocking end such as a pedal side end of car's accelerator cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, on the pedal side end of car's accelerator cable, the cushion is disposed between the pedal and the cable end device in order to absorb a vibration of the engine. However, a rocking movement of the pedal causes the cable end device to be obliquely pressed against the cushion.
Consequently, the accelerator cable comes in direct contact with the cushion and stretch and contraction of the cushion causes the accelerator cable to rub the cushion which is thereby abraded. These problems have made it difficult to improve a durability of the cable end structure.